I was knocked uncounsious by a crate? Really?
by xXxQueenxXxDangelxXx
Summary: Rex gets knocked out in a fight and has to get back home one way or another, but meanwhile he will have to hang out in Ben's world and help out with the alien problems.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! don't own anything! I'm a bit behind with Ben 10 Alien force and Ultimate Alien but I will ignore omniverse [I just don't like the art style :( ]**

* * *

"DOC! I'm going in after the kid!" screamed Bobo as he jumped up to grab unto Rex's leg.

"BOBO! REX!" As she watched unconsious Rex fall through the portal with Bobo the chimpanze dangling on his foot, "NO!" The portal closed before she could free herself.

"Doctor holiday!" She heard Six's voice ring as the field became quiet

"Six..." her reply was meek,_ it's all my fault._

As he lifted her up and checked for any injuries the question sliped of hes toung, "Rex?"

"Gone"

* * *

As he opened his eyes he felt an unfamiliar stench. This was an evo or Bobo- after taco night. The sky was pitch black and everything that was around him was just rock.

"UGH! Great, in what mess am I now?"

"You mean we..." as Rex glanced in the direction of the voice he saw Bobo handing by his shirt by a weird four armed red human like thing.

"I **TOLD** you the chimp coud talk!" A blue one dashed in out of no where.

"Yeah yeah, big deal!" he replied passhing Bobo from one arm to the next.

"You never listen to me do you?" exclaimed the blue one.

As the chimp began struggling his way out of Red's arm "Can you two help the kid up? He was but by a crate!"

"WAS NOT"

"You remember how we got here?"

Rex shoock his head.

"So you have no idea how you got here?" asked the bue one.

"Bobo might know"

"Bobo?"

Rex pointed at the Chimpanze.

"I thought a talking Chimpanze would have a more _creative_ name"

"Trust me, it's better this way."

The four arms let down Bobo, "I'm Manny and this is Helen" he stretched out an arm to help Rex up as he pointed to the blue one with another.

"Rex" He glanced around, "Um... Where exactly are we?"

"The Null Void dimention"

Bobo Jumped onto Rex, "Isn't it something that Ben kid mentioned?"

The Hellen and Manny stared at Rex, "So you know Ben? Like on a personal level?"

"He crashlanded in my dimention once?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! Don't own anything!**

**I know the chapters don't have much going on but I want to work carefully through the story :3**

* * *

As Gwen stepped out of the car followed by Ben and Kevin she groaned.

"Ben, do us a favour and get yourself a Smothie machine!"

Ben was finishing his fifth smothie and glanced at Gwen, "But they woun't be the same!"

Rolling her eyes she gave Kevin cup, "Your soda"

"Thanks" He took a sip as he got the stuf down into the trunk.

"Gha!" Gwen bent back almost hitting her head against the wall, her eyes were glowing.

"GWEN!" Kevin dropped everything with a load crash as he supported her from falling, "What's wrong?"

"I have a connection... it's Helen!"

"What's happening?"

"Something about a kid named... Rex? He said he knows Ben..." her eyes stopped glowing. "Also they mentioned a monkey named Bobo..."

"They're in the Null Void?" Ben handing Gwen a diffrent drink.

"What have you not been telling us?"

Kevinshot a look.

"Remember the time I vanished? You know? And came back from the null void?"

"Yeah..."

"I kinda ended up in a parallel world..."

As both of them stared at Ben taking a long drink then glancing at each other they replied in unison "Don't believe you.."

"COME ON!"

"Look, let's meet the kid and ind out, okay?" suggected Kevin.

"I hope this is worth it"

* * *

As they watched the portal open up Ben glanced at his friends.

"When will you start explaining? Who is this Rex?" began Gwen

"Rex... sounds like a dog name to me" continued Kevin

"He's a good guy!" Ben stopped rememberingRex's loner act "A little weird but a good guy anyways"

"Nothing beats your family tho... Ben, Gwen and Ken!" Kevin chuckled to himself.

Gwen was not in a good mood "When will you shut up about it!"

"What if there was another kid? What would the name be then?" Kevin carried on as the other two rolled their eyes at him, "Allen, Jenn, Steven, Ellen... Hellen... Are you guys sure you aren't related?"

Gwen hit him lightly with her elbow.

"What? It was a logican question!"

As the portal finally widened up fully a chimpanse wearing a fez jumped through followed by Manny, Hellen and a guy wearing a red jacket.

"Well they weren't lying that there was a chimp"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer! I do not own the characters or the original storyline!**

**I'm stuck so this chapter is VERY short -_-**

* * *

The kid was avrage looking, apart of the lame gogles on his head. Was he a constant swimmingpool guy?

"Rex! How did you end up there?"

"Ask Bobo" Rex pointed to the monkey.

_Was he serious,_ "Are you saying the chimp talks?"

"Sure I do!" Same a hoarse voice, "How do ya think I learned to pilot an airplane?"

"Look, if that's your car, keep Bobo as far away from it as possible." Began Rex, "He managed to wrek a fighter jet..."

"That's Kevin's ride alrigt," interupted Ben, "And this is my cousin, Gwen."

"Nice to meet you, Rex" Gwen turned to Helen and Manny, "What were you guys doing in the Null Void again anyways?"

"We'd rather not talk about that now..."

As the girls continued to talk Ben and Rex started dissscussing other things. As they walked off to the other side, leaving Kevin, Bobo and Manny (who simply decided to follow Ben and Rex several moments later).

"So," began Bobo checking his pockets for his lighter, "You're the guy with the transport around here, huh..."

"Don't touch my ride, chimp"

"Who sais I need it?" Bobo smirked as he looked to the direction that Ben and Rex left, at that moment something shot up into the sky.

A huge rock flew over and missed Kevin's car by several meters, "What is that..?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! Do not own either series!**

* * *

"They must have jumped dimentions," said Ceasar as he analysed the room of the accident.

"I knew it..." muttered Dr. Holliday as her sister ran into the lab.

"Is Rex okay?"

"We don't know..." she replied, "But due to the vortex the gravitational polarity of the room changed and there was a metal crate of new parts for my annalytical equipment and... He has likely recieved a brain consussion from it's hit. Though, with the nanites, that should be healed ralatively quickly." Holliday hesitated with the next step, her hands were shaking.

"Sorry, doc, he is my brother."

"None taken... doc"

"Have you to gotten any idea of what happened?" asked Six as he watched the two braniacs trying to light up the atmosphere.

"Not really. But I have some samples to analyze." Ceasar gathered his equipment, then, immitating Rex, he added, "So, I'll leve you two _alone~_"

"They really are brothers," muttered Six.

"I wonder if Rex is in trouble..."

* * *

Gwen stood in between two races rolling her eyes, "Really?"

"Come on! This will be fun!" shouted Kevin from his car as he looked to the side at his competition.

"Still don't get the whole pasanger idea." asked Ben slowching in Rex's side car.

"It's to check how safe you drive, dumbass" replied Bobo fastening his steatbelt in Kevin's car, "But i've been in plenty of rough rides."

"So have I..." Ben rolled his eyes as he remembered all the rough rides in Kevin's car.

"Okay you dweebs. Ready! SET! **GO!**"

The two rides speed off leaving Gwen behind coughing on the dust.

Helen appeared by her side, "They do realise I would beat either any day?"

"That's why they are dweebs." Gwen sighed, "We should start thinking where to put the guy, he has to sleep somewhere."

"The chimp is more trouble" added Manny as he sminged his four eyes. "You shoud call Max Tennison"

"I know"


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own either series and I ignored the existance of omniverse**

* * *

"You had tree rematches! Every single one was a tie!" said Gwen telling off the two maniacs.

"That is four runs that ended in TIES"

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Well yeah, I would have won if we didn't have such a rubbish judges"

"Psh, says you"

Helen ran to Gwen, "He'll be here in ten minutes," she turned to the scene of Kevin and Rex sitting on the sand with Kevin's car a meter away from them. "Still pouting?"

"WE ARE NOT POUTING!" replied the two in unison.

"Well, that was definitely a bad idea." Bobo commented as he was about to light a cigar, "Do you mind?"

"Um" Gwen raised her eyebrows.

"You do" Bobo grunted as he moved further away.

"He smokes?" confused, Ben stared at Rex.

"Oh yeah, he was trying to quit the time you dropped in"

"Nicotine patches did not do the trick!" shouted Bobo.

"I keep forgetting to ask- how's your partner?"

"Six? Don't worry, that guy will _never_ hit the bucket so easily"

Kevin turned his head, "Speaking of buckets"

"The rust bucket!"

"Grandpa!"

As the old rusting trailer rolled in Bobo put out his cigar, "Sheesh, too much moosh for my stomach to handle already"

"It's gonna get worse"

As the old man wearing a Hawaiian shirt stepped out the van he was followed by a blonde kid.

"Grandpa Max! I'm glad to see you!"

"Cooper?" asked Gwen, "What are you doing here?"

"My scanners traced tech, and the reading are not something that I've seen before" Cooper said with a device as small as a smartphone in his hand beeping away as he moved away from the van.

Rex shot up. Bobo whistled away waiting to see the reaction on the teenager's face.

The device hit Rex in the chest, "Do you mind?"


End file.
